This invention relates to printed circuit board battery packs and more particularly to printed circuit board battery packs for use in conjunction with batteries having snap connectors mounted on the opposite ends thereof.
As is well known, various types of modern batteries are provided with terminals in the form of snap connectors. This is highly advantageous particularly in the form of portable or mobile devices, wherein the snap connectors of the batteries serve to prevent disengagement between the battery terminals and associated circuitry. One particular snap connector type battery which has gained relatively widespread commercial success comprises a cylindrical body having male and female snap connectors mounted at the opposite ends thereof.
One difficulty which has been experienced in the use of batteries of this type involves the fact that the battery packs provided for use in conjunction therewith often employ individual snap connectors adapted for mating engagement with the snap connectors of such batteries and having flexible wires extending therefrom. This type of connection to the snap connectors of the batteries does not serve to retain the batteries in any way, whereby the battery pack must be provided with additional structure serving to retain the batteries. As a result, battery packs intended for use with batteries of the type having snap connectors mounted at the opposite ends thereof have typically either been unduly bulky and heavy, or have been flexible in nature and therefore awkward to use in many circumstances. Also, prior art battery packs for use in conjunction with batteries having snap connectors at the opposite ends have typically not provided adequate shock restraint, whereby the connections to the snap connectors of the batteries have often tended to work loose.
The present invention coprises a battery pack which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties along since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a battery pack for batteries of the type having snap connectors mounted at the opposite ends thereof comprises at least two circuit board members having snap connectors mounted thereon for mechanical engagement with and electrical connection to the snap connectors of the batteries. Electrical connections are made between the snap connectors on the circuit boards and to terminals for the battery pack by means of printed circuit layers formed on the circuit boards. The circuit boards are positioned in a spaced apart relationship such that the batteries are retained by the snap connectors on the circuit boards while accommodating limited relative movement between the batteries and the circuit boards, whereby the batteries are floatingly supported and the difficulties that have been experienced with prior art battery packs due to shock loading are eliminated.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention the printed circuit layers are mounted on the opposite sides of the circuit boards from the snap connectors thereon. Fasteners are utilized to retain the snap connectors on the circuit boards and to form electrical connections through the circuit boards to the printed circuit layers. A coating of electrically insulative material is formed on the opposite side of each circuit board from the snap connectors, and extends over the printed circuit layers. A layer of insulative material of a solid nature cut to size may also be used.
In accordance with still other aspects of the invention, the snap connectors and the printed circuit layers of the printed circuit boards are utilized to connect the batteries in series. The battery arrangement may be either linear, in which case the batteries are positioned adjacent one another along a straight line, or rectangular, in which case the batteries are positioned adjacent one another along two or more parallel lines. A circular battery arrangement could also be used. The batteries may also be mounted in a stacked array in which event a circuit board having snap connectors on both sides thereof is positioned between layers of batteries.